User blog:Red Compassion, Red Love, Red Hate/Assessing Polyvore Trends
Hey guys, Red here. I'm a bit of a newcomer here, so welcome me =P Anyways, I decided to come on here and talk because I wanted to give my opinion and what not. Part of it is from my somewhat recent interest in Polyvore. Most of you probably already know about it, and probably even have an account. But for those who don't it's really just a site where you can place items (most notably clothing) into a little image collage. Every day Polyvore has a few trends that are featured on its home page, and I decided to look at a few an review them and what not. So.... yup. (This is just an opinion piece) Black Floral Dresses Initial Opinion Okay, let's be real, black and floral just brings a whole new meaning to LBD's (Little black dresses), and in the best way possible! The usual LBD can usually have a negative connotation of.... eh... club wear(?) especially if it's a short one (long ones usually mean a funeral). So I love how floral can just add a bit of a feminine touch to a dress (long or short) and it can completely change the meaning of it. Examples Abercrombie & Fitch Coby Skater Dress.jpg Charlotte Russe Bandage Bust & Floral Chiffon Strapless Dress.jpg Dolce & Gabbana Floral & Animal Print Dress.jpg Less Petites Peter Pan Collar Floral Dress.jpg Waiting for You Maxi Dress.jpg Final Thoughts Amazing! Acid Wash Skinny Jeans Initial Opinion Well, for me, skinny jeans are just my favorite type of jeans. They just look so nice and amazing and.. ugh! Love 'em. (I think I was traumatized by the 1960's/1970's bell bottoms and flare jean). Anyways, my initial thought was that they wouldn't be really that nice, because I was only really aware of the types of acid wash that left awkward blotchy stains on them, the only real color would be shown by the edges and the seams (which really stinks when you're wearing a top that covers your zipper), and they would eventually fade out in the wash. Examples ASOS PETITE Rideley High Waist Ultra Skinny Jeans in tears Mid Acid Wash with ripped knee.jpg Boohoo Emma Acid Wash 5 Button Skinny Jeans.jpg Hudson Jeans Nico Skinny Jean.jpg ModCloth High Waist Stride and Go Sleek Skinny Jeans.jpg Rag & Bone The Skinny.jpg Final Thoughts Thankfully, my thoughts were proven wrong. Some of these actually look really nice. Although there are a few of them that I described above, most of them have that "dotted" look to them. I also noticed that a lot of them are high waisted jeans which can also be a plus =) Some bad things that I noticed with this is that unless it was the right color, the effect was sort of lost, but hey, it could just be the lighting. Faux Leather Boots Initial Opinion Well, honestly, this isn't a big surprise. A lot of people are anti-leather for obvious reasons, and boots have been trending for a while. Examples ESPRIT Boots.jpg Faux Leather Chunky Heel Boots.jpg Rocket Dog Women's Satire TP Faux Leather Boots.jpg Sole Societ Nessie Bucle combat boots.jpg Tosca lace Up Boots.jpg Final Thoughts There's not much to have an opinion about unless you don't like boots or you want real leather. Puffer Vests Initial Opinion Well, reading the name of it, my first thought when I heard of this was those really puffy vests that people wear during camping. I have gone camping a few times and I just cannot wear them because they usually always look horrible on me. Examples American Egal Down Puffer Vest.jpg Calvin Klein Puffer Vest Women's Vest.jpg dRA Texture Sweater Ruffer Vest.jpg Prana Performance Puffer Vest.jpg Puffa Hooded Vest with Faux Fur Trim.jpg Final Thoughts Although the vests were, in fact, the type of them that I imagined, most of them were strictly fashion, so that means less puffiness and more style. I’m still a bit hesitant about them considering they still have the name “puffer” in them, will probably always remind me of a big pile of fluff (and a puffer fish). Elephant Necklaces Initial Opinion I really wasn’t sure what to make of this when I first saw it. The first thing I thought of was a fancy elephant that’s all blinged out. My second thought was of those little chain necklaces but with a jeweled elephant (many of you probably have seen them before, like they have peacocks and owls and stuff), then after that, I just thought of just really chunky necklaces that is supposed to be very large, much like an elephant. Examples Full Tilt Etched Rhinestone Elephant Necklace.jpg ModCloth Boho Dressed to Empress Necklace.jpg SilverMist 1 4ct TDW and Diamond Elephant Necklace.jpg Stephan & Co Elephant Disc Pendant Necklace.jpg Final Thoughts So cute! They look much better on people than on elephants =P Lace Up Platform Boots Initial Opinion I wasn’t actually sure what to think of them. My initial opinion of platform boots are just really really tall platforms which do not look that good in my mind. Examples Doc Martens Black Polished Leather Jadon 8-Eye Boots.jpg Jeffrey Campell Statement Dream Supreme Boots.jpg Lace Up Platform Long Boots.jpg Pattern Panel Lace Up Platform Boots.jpg Rocker Platform Quilter Bootie in White.jpg Final Thoughts After scrolling through the Platform Boots, I have come to realize that I actually like them. I personally think that the ones with high heels (that look like boots) look much nicer. But also, I think that the ones that have some elegance to them look better than the ones that look like actual boots that had a heel added to them. One thing I noticed about them is that they are usually short boots and very high (if they do have heels), so there is a high risk of ankle twisting. Floral Backpacks Initial Opinion Okay, I have seen so many floral backpacks, and like I said with the floral black dresses, it is a nice way to spice up a plain and boring backpack. The only think I’ve noticed about that is, unless you’re using it out of school/using it to carry only a few things, it might be a bit of a stretch. Also, I know that they are usually for style and might not have the adequate padding that might be needed. Examples Back to Nature Backpack.jpg Cath Kidston Matt Coated Backpack in Kingswood Rose Print.jpg Charlotte Russe Floral Prink Canvas Packpack.jpg Floral Realm Backpack.jpg Hype Backpack in Floral Dip Dye.jpg Zoe Blu Floral Print Backpack.jpg Final Thoughts Again, very cute, but most of them don’t look like they could adequately carry all your books, but who knows? Bohemian Dresses Initial Thoughts When I first read this, I wasn’t sure what to think. I didn’t really know what “Bohemian” meant, so sounding it out in my head, the first word that sounded a bit similar was behemoth, which isn’t the best word I would use to describe a dress… So, with that in mind, I wasn’t exactly sure how I felt about them. Examples bohemian BONES Embellished Cheeky Dress.jpg Bohemian BONES Muscle Dress.jpg Mink Pink Boho Long Sleeve Maxi Thinking of the Shore.jpg Pre Owned Diane von Furstenberg Silk Dress.jpg TWO by Vince Camuto Bohemian Dress.jpg Final Thoughts I actually had a lot of trouble finding these dresses because a lot of them didn’t directly have the name and them, and also, I had no idea what they actually looked like. I actually ended up just Google searching for images of them, which really helped. From what I gathered, bohemian dresses are usually used in formal occasions. They have a tight-ish bust and up (think of a bikini) and it just flows the rest of the way down (if it’s a maxi dress), and seems to usually have thin and single/no straps. The thing with this is that you really need to have long legs for these otherwise it might drag (if it’s a maxi dress), and some of them don’t really have a defined shape to them. So, not a behemoth, but it wouldn’t be my first pick. Okay! That’s it! I hope you enjoyed it. Leave your comments below on any trends you’ve seen on Polyvore or whatever, or if you have an opinion about the ones I talked about here =) Category:Blog posts